The Nanny
by SwarklesisOTP
Summary: Barney needs a nanny for Ellie. But is it a good idea to hire a broken journalist who is not that fond of kids?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i have been thinking about this story for a while and now I decided to give it a try. of course Robin is going to be the nanny, but don't worry, I don't intend to write her all out of character. She will not be very Fond of kids in this either. You want to know how she becomes a nanny then? Guess you have to read my fanfiction (it will be in an upcoming chapter). So tell me what you guys think and whether I should continue with this story or not. Would mean a lot. Thanks 3**

Some explaining: This is a Swarkles-AU. Barney was in his late twenties/early thirties when he got Ellie (I will specify this later), so don't be confused about the Timeline- it's different from the show. Robin and him haven't met at this point.

He is desperate. Where the hell should he get a new nanny in such a short time? Ellie can't be alone the whole day when he has to work the whole afternoon. He phoned around, but nobody seemed to have an idea not to speak of know someone who could do this job. Sure, for now, Lily is willing to watch Ellie, but what is he supposed to do when Lily finds a new job herself again?

Sometimes he really wishes he had never slept around that much. He would know much more women at this point who were willing to help him with Ellie or who were not horrified when hearing the name Barney Stinson and therefore willing to work for him.

"Hey, I'm home."

"Daddy!", Ellie screams when she hears her father entering the appartement.

"Hey, Barn. Listen, do you have a minute for me?", Lily asked.

"Of course. Ellie go brush your teeth and go to bed, I'll be there in a second to read you your goodnight-story."

Lily grins, "I wonder if I'll ever not find it funny that Barney Stinson is a father."

"Very funny. What do you want?"

"We have a problem."

"Oh no, come on. What?"

"It's too much, Barney. You know I love Ellie so much, but I'm barely seeing Marshall anymore and you working until evening is becoming a habit now. You have to find a nanny soon. Seriously. I also have to find myself a real job again and I can't do that when I'm constantly sitting here looking after Ellie."

"Okay, I get it. I know, I'm really busy lately and not at home much. I'm sorry, I took so much of your time, but do you know how hard it is to find a nanny? Oh no wait, actually, it's easy to find a nanny- it's hard to find a nanny where you can be sure, she's not dead when I come home. There are so many weird people out there Lil, you wouldn't believe me. Two days ago, I talked to a so-called nanny who asked me whether she can rearrange my appartement because it's so not Feng-Shui. And the other day one told me, she'll only work for me, if she never has to bathe her because she hates to feel water on her skin. I mean what the hell is wrong with people? How does that girl shower? There was also a boy about 17 years old. He seemed to be pretty nice- until I asked him how much he wanted to be paid. In the end it was not the amount of money he wanted, but the reason he wanted the money for, that scared me off. He explained to me, without me even asking by the way, that his Dealer is after him because he didn't pay his last two briefcases- he winked at me there- and he has to pay as soon as possible."

"Wow, seems like you have some great choices to make."

"Yeah, awesome."

"I'm sorry, Barney. I can ask some of my friends. Maybe they know someone."

"It's okay. Thank you for everything. I will find a way. After all, I'm the Master of the possimpible right?"

"Good night, barney.", Lily rolls her eyes.

"Night Lil. Thanks."

As soon as Lily is out of the door, Barney goes to his daughter's room, ready to read some stories to her until she falls asleep. He can only hope, he'll find someone who watches his little angel anytime soon.


	2. First Meeting

**AN: Hey guys! Second chapter! Reviews would be nice. I´m excited what you think about it.**

**SwarklesFan55 suggested that the timeline could be season1-ish. Barney was about 29 this, so it matches good with the Story and I´ll go with it. Thank you, again!**

"Morning, Stinson."

"Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"I just want to remember you of the interview."

Barney is confused, but then it kicks in. The damn interview. The interview with some unimportant, small Tv-programme. Meta News 1 or something.

"The interview with Metro News 1"

Okay, he was close.

"Oh yeah. Good, you´re remembering me. When is this?"

"In about an hour."

"Oh wow. How long is this gonna take?"

"I don´t know. Just answer a few questions, then you can send the reporter away. It´s not really important."

"Okay. But when it´s not that important- why do I have to make this interview anyway?"

"The reporter begged us. She called about a hundred times and left many messages. She even stood in front of my house once. I don´t know, why it´s so important to her. But she seemed like a nice girl, so I gave in. It´ll only take a few minutes. Just do it."

"Fine", Barney sighs.

After an extremely long hour where he got absolutely no work done, it knocks on the door.

In comes a tall brunette girl. A very beautiful girl. Her eyes are as blue as his and her body… this is a girl Barney would have totally hit on, if he had seen her before in some bar.

"Hello, Mr. Stinson. I´m Robin Scherbatsky. Mr. Bilson told me you´re doing the interview with me." Her voice is as nice as herself, Barney thinks. To be honest, he expected some naïve, crazy girl according to Bilson´s description and the fact she works at some stupid network called Metro News 1.

"Hello, Mrs. Scherbatsky. Please sit down and ask your questions."

Robin is extremely attracted by that blonde beauty with the shining blue eyes. His handshake is soft, but strong and he has wonderful hands, Robin recognizes. If it weren´t for her situation, she would flirt with him, but she is not in the mood right now. Her boss doesn´t deserve a good interview, so she´ll mess this up as good as she can. So, though it hurts her, she says stroppily, "Wow, the important man seems to be in a hurry. I hope I take not too much of your precious time. Don´t worry, I´ll start my questions in a minute. You could get me a glass of water meanwhile."

Barney stares at her, "You said what?"

"Oh my god, are you deaf or what?"  
"Mrs. Scherbatsky, I thought you wanted to make that interview. My boss told me, you have been very stubborn concerning it. So ask your questions. If you decide to continue being unfriendly and snappy, I will have to throw you out of my office."

She looks at him in a snobbish manner, "Oh yes please, throw me out.", she rolls her eyes, "we both know you wouldn´t do that."

"Oh, you obviously don´t me, I will throw you out."

"How? How do you wanna throw me out if I refuse to go."

That girl is beautiful, not at all naïve and challenging. If she weren´t so unfriendly and unprofessional he would totally bang her.

"Do you have any questions now or do you prefer continuing acting all unprofessional?"

"Everybody on Metro News 1 is unprofessional. You are lucky you got me. Believe me, I´m the only one who is professional there."

"Wow, that must be the crappiest television network."

"It is", she answers unaffected.

"Okay, I don´t know what the hell is wrong with you. You really seem to hate your job, but this is not my fault. So, either you´re doing your job now and make that interview or please go", he says angrily.

She hates that she feels that way, but she doesn´t want him to be angry at her. Hell, she doesn´t even know him, but she wants him to like her. As she knows she won´t reach that goal if she continues acting like an asshole, she changes her plan.

"In a way it is your fault or your boss´s fault, to be exact. Metro News 1 is not exactly a popular Tv-programme, much people like to watch. We run out of money and my boss gave me an ultimatum. Either I interview the GNB because of the big scandal or I get fired. That´s why I was so eager to have that interview. My job depended on it. Sadly, it was too late, when your boss finally gave me the okay for the interview. I was already fired, but I have to work until the end of the month. So in two days is my last day at work. But my boss found out, that I finally got the interview and forced me to do it anyways. So it´s nothing personal, I´m just pissed at my job, my boss, your boss, this bank and my life in general. Does that answer your question, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"It does", Barney simply answers. He is astonished about this women´s passion, about her anger at the world. Though he would never admit it, he thinks she´s gorgeous. And he totally understands her. He wouldn´t put much effort in this either, when he would be already fired.

Nobody says a word. The two of them just stare at each other. It gets uncomfortable but both of them are too stubborn to just look away. So Barney finally says, "I can suggest you two options Mrs. Scherbatsky. Either I tell you everything possible about the scandal without me getting fired and you deliver this asshole aka your boss the best, most kick-ass story ever, so he´ll regret he fired you or you totally misbehave and I will sue your boss because he sent me such an unprofessional reporter", Barney grins, "Of course the first option would be more convenient for you and will make it easier for you to find a job again."

Robin smiles. After all this Stinson doesn´t seem like an arrogant business man. Not only he looks very handsome, he is also pretty nice. But Robin is too proud to show him how impressed she is.

"Yes, I think you are right. So tell me about it.", she says coldly, but in a far more friendly way than before.

Barney tells her everything about the scandal. One of his colleagues betrayed GNB badly and it led to a big loss for the GNB. Robin listened to the story and really has to concentrate because she is distracted by Barney´s fluffy blonde hair and his soothing voice. She manages to take enough notes and the interview soon comes to an end.

"That has been an unbelievable story", Robin says, "Thank you for telling me this."

"You´re welcome", Barney gives her a smile. Suddenly his phone rings. He picks it up. It´s the nanny-agency to tell him they have some new applicants and will send them to him soon. Barney sighs. He is so fed up to talk to all these inappropriate applicants. He ends the call and Robin is still sitting there. She stands up now, thanks him for his help and shakes his hand. She hesitates when Barney doesn´t let go of her hand.

"Uhhhm, is everything okay, Mr. Stinson?"

"No. Yes. Well, I just had the most awesome idea ever!"

Robin can´t hide a grin. His facial expression is really cute when he´s excited, she notices. He´s such a handsome man, but still he has some childish side. She doesn´t even know why, usually she isn´t into business men or childish men. Her type are the strong hockey-players with scars. But there is something to this Mr. Stinson that totally turns her on. And the fact he doesn´t let her hand go makes her go weak at her knees. His touch sends shivers all over her body, she can´t help it.

"What idea?", she asks, trying to hide her shaking voice.

"I have a job for you! It will be legen- wait for it- "


	3. A new job for Robin?

**AN: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you'll read anyways. Have fun! **

**I had some problems with publishing with this story, so I had to delete it and them Upload it once again. So, to the guys who followed and reviewed: I'm really sorry, I had to delete it, I don't know what the Problem was. but it's the same story, so I hope you continue following and reviewing.**

** truereader19: Thank you so much for your reviews and your Support. I hope you like the following chapters!**

„Dary! Legendary", Barney´s face gleams with pleasure.

"A job?", Robin asks confused. Oh my god, where did she got herself into.

"I want you to be my nanny!", Barney shouts.

Robin can´t hold back her laugh. "Your nanny? Aren´t you a little bit too old for this? Or is this some dirty game?" Robin freezes- did she really just ask that man if he wants her for some dirty game? This is a complete stranger. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Scherbatsky? _, she thinks.

Barney likes that girl more and more every second. "No, Mrs. Scherbatsky. Don´t worry, I don´t intend to pay you for playing dirty with you."

Robin blushes full of embarrassment. Can this get any worse? "I….just…no….I… It was a joke,okay?", she answers. It´s pretty unbelievable though because she stutters like a teenager who´s talking to her crush for the first time.

"I want to hire you as a nanny for my daughter. She´s a lovely girl and her name is Ellie. You will like her and I don´t have to search for a nanny any longer. Of course you can go as soon as you find a job in your branch."

"Oh", Robin doesn´t even know why, but she feels pretty disappointed. Of course, a man like this has a family. Why did she even think he maybe is single? And why does she even care? He is really attractive and she likes his charme and humor, but still… since when is she falling for a man so quickly? But it doesn´t matter anyways, he has a family.

"Uhhh, well, that´s pretty nice of you. Also a little weird and worrying, concerning the fact you don´t even know me and want me to take care of your kid anyways. But you should know that I´m not good with kids. I´m actually really, really bad at it. Believe me. And I´m sure your daughter is a sweet girl, but I think I would mess up a girl even more than a boy. I´m not a girly girl. Believe me, I would just traumatize her."

"Oh come on. Just give us a chance. Come to my place, look around, get to know Ellie. After that you still can say no. I have the feeling you two would get along really well. As the two of us would.", he winks at her.

Robin hates herself for letting out the weirdest laugh ever. She´s sure she would get along with HIM very well.

"Please. I beg you. I´m desperate. A friend of mine can´t watch her any longer and all the nannies I interviewed until now were horrible. Just one little visit."

"Mr. Stinson, I really don´t know. I´ve never had much to do with kids. I have a little sister, but she got on my nerves everytime she opened her mouth when she was a kid."

"I will pay you even more as your old boss did."

Robin hesitates. She really needs money. She doesn´t know how to pay her flat and food, when she doesn´t work anymore. She already looked for a job, but she could find nothing she actually wants to do. But to work as a nanny was the last thing she had ever thought of.

"How old is your daughter?"

"She´s six years old and she´ll go to school soon. So no diapers to change.", he chuckles.

"What about her mother? Is she working too? Why isn´t she looking after her?"

"I have absolutely no idea where her mother is. I was kind of a playboy before I got Ellie. Her mother was a one-night-stand. She was 18 years old and didn´t want her, but I couldn´t let her have an abortion, so I decided to raise her by myself. As soon as Ellie was born, her mother disappeared, she never even really saw her."

Robin gulps. She doesn´t like children very much, but she feels sorry for this little girl. She knows the feeling, when a parent doesn't want you or accepts you the way you are. A little girl needs a mother-figure in her life. She doubts, she can be the one, but Mr. Stinson seems to be really desperate. No one seems to want to look after this little girl. She feels so sorry that a little "Okay" slips over her lips.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! That´s awesome!", Barney smiles his biggest smile. "You won´t regret it. And you don´t have to do that forever. As said, as soon as you find something more suitable for you, I will leave you alone."

"When should I come to check out everything?"

"What about 7 o´clock this evening? You can get to know her and we can talk about all the details."

"Sounds great, Mr. Stinson. I will be there."

He scribbles his address and his phone number on a little piece of paper, gives it to her and shakes her hand again.

"Thank you. I´m looking forward to it. By the way you can call me Barney."

"I´m Robin."

Both of them grin.


	4. Meeting Ellie

**AN: New chapter- not much happening, but I´m pretty busy atm and I thought I rather post this than nothing. I hope you enjoy and keep sending such sweet reviews, I appreciate them a lot!**

** Sam: I haven´t decided yet if Marshall, Ted and Tracy are appearing, but I think chances are good. Though for the beginning I will concentrate on B/R/E and look how it´ll turn out. Thank you for your nice reviews!**

She´s sweating really badly. If she just weren´t so freaking nervous. What did she think to agree to this? Robin considers to go, but she´s already standing in front of the house where Barney and his daughter live. She refuses to chicken out, so she rings the bell quickly before she can change her mind again.

She calms down as soon as Barney is standing in front of her, leading her to his flat. This man has such a weird influence on her and her feelings.

"So, Robin. Ready to meet my little angel?"

"I don´t know."

"Oh yes you know. You are ready. She is a little child. She doesn´t bite. Come in."

She steps into the flat and is overwhelmed. It is huge. Barney must be tremendously rich. This is Manhattan. How the hell can he afford something like that? She thought he is just working in that bank. Barney catches up on her astonished look and grins, "Impressed, huh?"

"It´s a nice flat."

He looks at her questioningly. "Okay, she is very nice.", she admits.

"I thought you were joking when you told me you´ll pay me more than my old boss did. Now I think you weren´t joking."

"I wasn´t", he smiles.

Oh my god, could he be any more arrogant? Robin´s feelings are like a rollercoaster. She thinks he is such a show-off with his big flat, the tremendous TV, the really cozy-looking blue couch and the ridiculously fluffy carpet under the couch. As soon as she entered the flat she stood in the pretentious living room. Now she can´t wait to see the rest of it. The door to the kitchen is open, so she sees the high glossed polished kitchen counter. What she saw until now, doesn´t seem at all like a kid is living here. It looks more like a bachelor-cave. And that fits Barney pretty well, she thinks. But as much as she hates such show-off-ways usually, she can´t deny she finds it attractive on Barney. And she damns herself for that. She doesn´t want to be attracted to him. She mustn´t be attracted to him. He is her boss now. In addition to that he has a child – a little daughter and she doesn´t date fathers. But her principles seemed to have went down completely anyway. This guy made her checking out a job as a nanny though she can´t stand kids and finds them scary.

The second she is remembering she isn´t good with kids, suddenly a sweet little brunette girl with stunningly blue eyes steps into the living room and asks shyly, "Daddy, who´s this?".

"Ellie, this is Robin. She is here to meet you. She may become your new nanny. What do you think about that?"

Ellie doesn´t answer, she just squeezes the teddybear in her hands and presses it against her yellow dress. She has long hair and her curls are swirling around when she tilts her head and just says a simple "Hello".

_Gosh- this is so awkward. What did I think? I want to get out of this._ Robin starts sweating again. She doesn´t know what to do, so she puts her hand up for a wave and greets the little girl back. After a few seconds of awkward silence she adds, "How are you, Ellie? Did you have a nice day?"

"Yes, I had a great day. I built a big lego-brick-tower. Do you want to see it?"

"Oh, yes, of course, show me"

Ellie leads the way and Robin follows her, Barney right behind them. When Robin steps into Ellie´s room, it feels like she´s entering a new world. It doesn´t look like the rest of what she has seen in this flat. Everything is multicolored, the walls are painted in a light purple. Everything is arranged affectionately. There are toys, books and stuffed animals everywhere and she has a big canopy bed. Robin is kind of touched by it. She wished her father would have done that for her – decorating a room for her in such a lovely and also girly, but not too girly way. The huge love of the father for his daughter is noticeable everywhere in this room. Robin even has to hold back some tears when Ellie interrupts her thoughts, "Look, it´s really big, isn´t it?"

Robin needs a moment to realize what Ellie is talking about until she comments her about the lego-tower. "Yes, it´s huge. Absolutely great. You did a good job there, little girl."

"I´m not little", Ellie snaps.

_First awkward moment – check_, Robin thinks.

"No, no. I didn´t mean it that way. You´re a big girl. Sorry, I didn´t…"

"It´s okay", she says. "I´m not as big as you are, but I´m also not little anymore. I just don´t want to be called little. Dad calls me that all the time and I hate it."

"Sorry, but you I´ll call you little girl forever, hun. Cause you are my little girl.", Barney winks at his daughter and Ellie folds her arms. Robin not only notices Ellie is actually kind of cute doing this, but also Barney´s soft and honest voice when speaking to his daughter that sends shivers through her body. A small smile spreads on Robin´s face as she´s watching the dynamic father-daughter-duo talking to each other. Maybe that job isn´t so bad after all.


	5. Confrontations

**An: new chapter is up! Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I would love to hear more of them ;) (every kind of review is welcome)**

**enjoy!**

When Robin goes to bed that night, she thinks about her new boss and his sweet little daughter. Barney was really happy when she officialy accepted the job. They set up a contract and everything was fixed pretty quickly. Ellie seemed to be kind of confident and happy too, though she doesn't know, whether she was happy about her new nanny or that she was allowed to drink some coke so shortly before her bedtime. She has to be at their place on Monday at 8am. As it's already 1am she decides to sleep now. She falls asleep after about 5 minutes with a smile on her face that may has to do with a certain blonde guy.

When the Alarm-clock buzzes on monday, she grunts, because she only had about 6 hours sleep. She is still tired though she usually gets even less sleep. Forcing herself to stand up in order not to fall asleep again, she gets dressed up and brews herself some strong coffee. An hour later she Stands in front of the Stinson's door and rings the doorbell. Barney opens the door, already fully dressed (what a pity) and gives her a smile.

"Ready for your first day in the best job ever?"

"Oh, do you found me a job as a Reporter?", she mocks him.

"Someone is ridiculously fun today, huh?"

"Where is Ellie?"

"Still sleeping"

"Really?"

"It's summer, so she has nowhere to be. But don't worry, as said, she'll start with school this autumn. So only one month to go until you have some leisure time in between the time she goes to school and comes back from school."

"Oh no, that's not it. I just wanted to know if I have to bring her somewhere. What shall I do with her the whole day?"

"Play with her and Feed her once in a while, so she doesn't starve please. Oh yeah and sometimes she sleeps between 12 and 1pm."

"Isn't she too old for a nap? She can't do that when at school."

"It's good for her. Plus, she doesn't nap every day, so just let herself decide whether she wants to have one or not."

"Ok great. When will you be back again?"

"About half past 5. sometimes I have meetings, then it can take longer, but then I come home earlier on another day."

"Okay"

"Okay", Barney smiles, "Gotta go now. Have fun!"

"We will", Robin answers and as soon as the door closes behind barney she adds, "at least I hope so"

She is standing in the big living room now, not sure what to do now. She realizes she should have asked Barney whether she should wake up Ellie or let her sleep and wait until she wakes up. After a while she decides to wake her up. She needs something to do and when Ellie sleeps around midday she should get enough sleep anyways.

Robin knocks on Ellie's door and steps into her room quietly. The little girl is still asleep, her eyes closed, a stuffed animal-a cow- in her hands, the blanket lying softly over her feet (she must have been warm at night because the blanket only covers her feet) and making quite breathing noises. Robin walks over to Ellie's bed and wakes her up softly. She whispers her name, "Ellie...Ellie wake up, the sun is already shining." Ellie, making some baby-dinosaur-kind-of-noises, opens her eyes.

"Good morning, Ellie. How are you?"

"Morning", she mumbles.

Robin chuckles, "someone here is not a morning person, I guess, huh?"

"Do I have to get up already?"

"I don't know. I forgot to ask your dad when I'm supposed to wake you up. Do you know when you usually get up?"

"In the morning."

Robin laughs, "okay so... It's morning."

"I hate mornings", Ellie says as she rolls out of her bed.

The two of them go into the kitchen to eat some breakfast- what sounds easier than it actually is with Ellie.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know"

"Okayyy. What do you usually eat?"

"Anything"

"For example?"

"Toast"

"Do you want some toast?"

"No"

Robin sighs, "So you have to eat something Ellie, what do you want? Some pancakes, maybe?"

"I ate pancakes yesterday"

"So?"

"I don't eat the same thing every day"

"That's a pity", Robin starts to get angry now.

"Pancakes is a breakfast for sunday"

"Aha. So what do you eat on Mondays?"

"It depends"

"On what?"

"On what I want to eat that day."

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT?", Robin screams

Ellie looks at her in shock and her eyes start watering. Now, Robin is panicking,

"Oh no, PLEASE don't cry. I didn't want to scream at you."

"Then why did you do it?", she sniffs.

"Sorry, Ellie. It's just... I'm not used to kids and you don't make things easy for me. I didn't mean to scream, but you get on my nerves with your breakfast problems."

"Usually dad just gives me anything. He doesn't ask what I want. When I get up the breakfast is already there."

"And your other nannies did that too?"

"Yes"

"So you prefer other people deciding for you what you eat for breakfast?"

"No"

Robin takes a deep breath. Stay calm, scherbatsky, don't loose your nerves, she says to herself.

"Then why did you let them decide for you?"

"I don't know. It has always been like that."

"Okay good. So shall I decide for you now or do you have special wishes?"

"I want a muffin"

"A muffin? Ok, great. Do you have some muffins here?"

"I don't know, have never seen one in here."

"Okay, so where do we get a muffin from now?"

"You can bake me one."

Robin laughs hysterically, "No, I can't"

"Why not?"

Not in the mood to get into another discussion with the little girl she decides to eat breakfast outside in some diner. Dressing Ellie is easier than the breakfast thing, though not without complications. Ellie wants to wear a blue dress, but it's raining outside, so Robin has to convince her first to wear some Blue trousers and a Hello KittyT-Shirt.

They go outside looking around for a diner. Fortunately it doesn't last long until they finally find one. As they are about to cross the street, robin feels how Ellie takes her hand. Of course-take a children by the hand when crossing the street, this is the first thing you learn robin, Robin scolds herself. The little hand feels warm and a little bit sweaty, but though she would never admit it to anyone, she thinks this feels kind of nice. This little life that depends on her and trusts her when a more or less dangerous situation occurs.

The diner looks pretty nice and Ellie is over the moon when she sees the different muffins on the counter. She decides for a simple chocolate chip muffin and also persuades Robin to buy her a cream-cheese bagel as well. They sit down, Ellie eating and Robin reading the newspaper, though reading may be the false word as Ellie always interrupts and talks about anything. Suddenly they hear a confused,

"Ellie, honey, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, aunt Lily, I'm eating breakfast!"

The redhead looks at Ellie like she were an alien and eyes Robin suspiciously.

"And who is this?"

"My new nanny, Nanny Robin"

"Just Robin, please", Robin says to both Lily and Ellie.

"Oh so You're the new nanny. Eating on the first day out, huh?", she says in a despising tone.

"Yes. Ellie wanted a muffin. There was no muffin at their place, so we went to the diner."

"I mean, it's none of business, but do you think it is healthy to feed a child a muffin for breakfast?"

"There is also a cream-cheese bagel. Plus, she told me they had pancakes yesterday. They aren't exactly healthy either. So, as you said, it's none of your business. Ellie wanted one. End of story."

"Yes, end of story", Ellie helps Robin.

"Oh great, what a nice influence she already has on the kid." Lily mutters, though Robin could hear every word.

"Say what?"

"Where do you come from, if I'm allowed to ask?"

"I live here in New York, but I originate from Canada, but why does that matter?" Robin snaps.

"No, I mean what agency sent you?"

"None. I'm not a nanny actually. I met Barney at his office."

"Oh, so you met BARNEY at the office? How low can he go?", Lily rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, but what the hell are you talking about?"

"I just never thought he would be that crazy and horny to hire a stripper as a nanny for his daughter!"

"A WHAT? I'm not a stripper!"

"Oh really? The nannies Ellie had before didn't call Barney Barney, but Mr Stinson and he didn't "meet" them at his office. I can't believe he is that desperate to hire a stripper just because every woman in his age refused to work for him because he had nailed every single one of them."

"Ok, I have no idea, who you are, but I'm a former journalist and I interviewed Mr Stinson. I needed a job and here I am. I didn't sleep with Barney and HE said I can call him Barney."

"Yes because he wants into your pants"

Robin turns all red now, "No he doesn't! And what about an apologize for calling me a stripper!"

"What is a stripper?", Ellie interrupts.

"A bad word, Ellie!", Lily scolds her.

"But you called nanny Robin like this."

"It's Robin, Ellie please. Not nanny Robin. And stripper is a profession, but I don't know how to explain, it's not a job most people choose to do."

"Like a clown?", Ellie asks.

"Yes, basically. But not as an entertainment for kids, but for grown-ups."

"What is wrong with you? That's a little girl!", Lily says.

"So what? You started the stripper thing and the explanation "it's a bad word" won't help to prevent her from saying it."

Lily is quiet for a few seconds until she says, "sorry for calling you a stripper."

"Me and Ellie have to go", Robin answers and leaves Lily behind.

Robin and Ellie decide to go to the Central Park to play a little as both of them found nothing exciting to do at home. About 1pm they arrive at home again and watch some TV. Ellie falls asleep on the couch and Robin remembers Ellie's naps. She decides to carry her into her room and starts cooking afterwards. She fears that this Lily-bitch will phone Barney and talk about how unhealthy she feeds Ellie and how unprofessional she is, so she figures out it would be better to cook something than ordering pizza or anything in order to keep her job. That was the first time she actually realizes the job is maybe not that bad and that she wants to keep it.


	6. No peas please

**AN: Not much is Happening, but I hope you like it anyways. As most of you seem to be worried about Lily and Robin: don´t worry, they will become friends, I just thought it would be more in character for Lily to be jealous when she´s not the major mother-figure in Ellie´s life anymore. **

**Next chapter or at least the chapter after that will be a turning point one I think. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Hope you´ll continue reading this Story and leave many Reviews.**

„Hello, Daddy is home!"

Robin looks up to the clock hanging over the kitchen counter. Barney is here far too early.

"Hello, Robin."

"Hello. I thought you had to work until 5 o´clock or something?"

"Not much work today, so I decided to leave earlier. You don´t sound too happy and I don´t know why. You should be happy when such a handsome man as I am enters the room. Plus you can leave earlier too. That´s good, isn´t it?"

"Uh, yes, of course. I just didn´t expect you that early…. Especially on my first real work day", Robin mutters.

"Ohhhh, now I get it. You think I´m controlling you."

"Are you?"

"Maybe"

"Great", Robin snaps.

"You´re mad", Barney states.

"No, I´m not. It´s okay.", Robin answers, but she is not very convincing.

"It´s your first day and I always check up on the nannies the first day and come earlier. It´s not that I don´t trust you, but I do that with all the nannies. You can phone them."

"Okay", Robin simply answers.

"I really do that with everyone."

"Are you sure? Or is it because some certain friend of yours called you?"

"What?"

"I saw a friend of yours today. Her name is Lily. And she basically criticized everything what I did."

"Oh, now I see where this is going. Please don´t take her seriously. She watched Ellie before and she is just concerned about her. That was nothing personally, believe me. She is a really nice girl, but she hates it when someone takes her place. I know, she wanted me to find a nanny, but I think she kind of feels betrayed because I found a new one and replaced her so quickly. I´m sure you two would like each other if you met in some other circumstances."

"So she didn´t phone you?"

"No, she didn´t."

"So you won´t fire me?"

Barney laughs, "Why would I fire you? Unless there are some wild animals hidden somewhere in the house or you traumatized my child in some other way, we´re good."

"Really?"

"Really."

Robin feels relieved and gives Barney a big smile.

"By the way, where is my child?"

"Oh, she´s still sleeping. I wanted to wake her up when dinner is ready. I go get her."

"No wait. I´m waking her up.", Barney stops her and disappears into Ellie´s room.

Both of them come back about a minute later, Ellie still looks quite tired.

"Hello sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. But I´m hungry now."

"That´s perfect, Ellie, because I cooked for you."

"What did you cook?"

"Some chicken and rice along with some vegetables."

"Oh"

"What?"

"I don´t eat vegetables."

"Okay, then just eat the chicken and the rice.", Robin answers.

"Okay."

"Though some vegetables would be good for you, Ellie", Barney interrupts them.

"I won´t eat them", Ellie counters and starts eating.

"Do you want something to eat too?", Robin asks Barney to change the topic.

"Yes, please. It smells delicious."

Robin gets some plates for herself and Barney and the three of them start eating.

"It´s really good, Robin, thank you", Barney says after a while.

"Glad you like it", they smile at each other.

"I like it too!", Ellie interrupts their flirtatious looks.

"Thank you, Ellie. I´m happy about that"

"Do you like it too?", she asks her.

"Yes, thank you."

"Doesn´t look like it", Ellie says.

"Ellie", Barney scolds her.

"Why do you think that Ellie?", Robin asks.

"You only eat half of it"

"Oh", Robin laughs. "I do like it, but I´m not so fond of peas. But that´s not half of it.", she winks at Ellie.

"See, dad. Robin doesn´t eat vegetables too."

"That´s not true, honey. She simply doesn´t eat every kind of vegetable."

"Yeah, because I tried everything and I simply don´t like peas. But I like most vegetables. Some of them taste really good."

Ellie makes faces, "Are you sure?"

"Have you ever tried them?"

"Yes", and when Barney eyes her strictly she adds, "Some of them"

Robin just smiles and everybody continues eating, when Ellie suddenly starts eating her vegetables too – except the peas. Neither Barney nor Robin say a word, they only grin. When Ellie is done eating, she says, "Thank you. And you were right Robin: peas don´t taste good." Then she goes into her room.

"Thank you. Or not. It depends. Thank you for making her eat vegetables and thank you not for making her think she doesn´t like peas."

Robin defends herself, "Hey, that´s not my fault at all. I didn´t do anything, I only told her the truth."

"Robin, can you help me?", Ellie screams from her room. Robin stands up and hurries into Ellie´s room.

"What do you need, honey?"

"I thought you could play with me."

"Oh, Ellie, you know, it´s pretty late and I should head home."

"Already?", Ellie whines.

"Yes, sorry."

"But dad usually comes later. What do you do then? Just leave me alone?"

"No, I will never leave you alone. I promise, I´ll always stay with you until your dad comes home."

"You didn´t know that dad will come home early soon, so you must have some time left."

Robin doesn´t know what to answer. She doesn´t want to disappoint the little girl that is her job as well, but she still doesn´t want to spend all her time - especially her free-time – with kids. When Ellie notices that Robin hesitates, she starts begging, "Please play with me. You don´t have to stay any longer than you usually have to work."

Robin sighs, "Fine. I´ll stay."


	7. Problems with Scout

**AN: New chapter! I put some real effort in this, so tell me what you think!**

**( Sam: I´m really glad I could make you love Robin again. I feel honored.)**

„You can´t be serious!"

„I´m deadly serious, Mrs. Scherbatsky. That´s the second warning... this week! And it´s only Thursday!"

„I´m really sorry, Mr. Layton, but he is alone very much and he is always so excited when I come home. In addition to that, I have a new job and I can´t write articles at home anymore."

„Then give him away."

„No way! He is my best friend. I used to have more dogs and he is the only one left. He is the only one waiting for me when I come home."

„He is too loud. His barking disturbs the neighbours 24/7 and you are not present to calm him down. Even when you´re at home, he barks like an idiot. I´m sorry, but you have to move out on the first. Goodybye, Mrs. Scherbatsky."

„Goodybe, Mrs. Scherbatsky", Robin imitates him and slams her cellphone on the floor. She knows it´s not the cellphone´s fault, but she is so angry right now, she could slam anything. What does this stupid guy think? He wants to kick her out just because Scout barks too loud? He lives with her in this flat for years now and suddenly it´s a problem? She knows he must feel alone very often, but still- he can´t be that disturbing.

As it´s late she crawls into her bed. She has a hard time falling asleep because she can´t stop thinking about Scout and her beautiful flat. She can´t give him up, but she doesn´t know what she should do either. It´s very hard to find an appropriate flat in Manhattan. Stupid Mr. Layton!

The next day, she steps into Barney´s and Ellie´s home while they were eating breakfast. „Oh, morning, Ellie! You´re up already?" „I couldn´t sleep anymore", Ellie answers. Robin just nods knowingly and turns to Barney, „And you? Usually you are in a hurry."

„I have a meeting today, but it doesn´t start until 9:30 am, so I still have a little time. Sit down and eat sometihing."

„No thank you, I already ate a Bagel."

„Is everything okay? You look horrible!"

„Thank you very much", Robin says to Barney angrily in a very sarcastic tone.

„That from the one who always tells me I shouldn´t be that rude to people", Ellie mumbles more to herself.

„I´m sorry. I didn´t mean it that way. You look as beautiful as always", Barney shortly stops when he sees how Robin blushes and realizes what he just said. To overcome that embarassing moment he continues, „but you look kind of stressed today. And you look very tired. Didn´t you sleep well?"

„I´m indeed pretty stressed and last night was horrible. I only slept for about 2 hours."

„I´m sorry to hear that. Any special reason?"

„Yeah, but forget it. It´s not that important."

„Oh, on the contrary. I think it must be very important when you can´t even sleep."

„I often have trouble falling asleep. That doesn´t mean anything."

„Come on. You should tell me- so, what´s wrong?"

„My landlord wants to kick me out of my flat because my dog barks much lately and disturbs all the neighbours. It´s not his fault- he just isn´t used to be alone so much. I often wrote my articles and reports at home. I could even do a lot of research at home, but now I´m here everyday and the poor dog is alone the whole day. I feel bad about it, but I don´t know what to do."

„You have a dog?", Ellie asks excitedly.

„Yes", Robin smiles.

„What´s his name? Is it a big dog? How old is he? Is it even a he? Or is it a she?"

„Ellie, please stop. Let Robin finish", Barney stops his daughter.

„No, it´s okay. His name is Scout. He is a little terrier and he is a cute little boy."

„Bring him! I want to play with him. He can live with us!", Ellie decides without even looking at her father let alone asking him.

„I would love to, but I can´t Ellie."

„Why not?"

„Because even if I really love playing with you, it still is my job. I´m working here. I can´t bring my dog with me when working. In addition to that, I don´t even know if dogs are allowed at this place – your neighbours could complain too."

„Dogs are allowed. Jerry has one too."

„Jerry?", Barney asks.

„Yes, the boy from the second floor."

„He is 12 years old. Why do you know him?"

„He´s my friend."

„Oh really?"

„Yes, really"

„Great, not even in first grade and she´s already having secret boyfriends", Barney mumbles.

„So bring him", Ellie ignores her dad.

„I can´t, Ellie."

„Why not?"

„It´s... look, it´s my workplace."

„I know many people who are allowed to bring their dog to work with them.", Barney finally says.

„What?", Robin doesn´t trust her ears.

„Bring him with you. I think it will be good for Ellie to learn how to care about animals and you would have one problem less. Just talk to your landlord. Tell him, he won´t be alone anymore."

„There´s just one problem...", Robin says.

„What is it?"

„My landlord wants him to be away for good. He won´t tolerate him anymore. Not even when I´m at home too."

„You can leave him here with me and Ellie.", Barney simply says as this was no big deal at all.

„Are you sure?"

„I love dogs, Ellie does too. Plus, you´re here almost every day, so you´ll continue caring for him most of the time anyways."

„Yeaaahhhh", Ellie screams.

„That´s so awesome. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me."

„It´s okay. Just bring him tonight."

„Oh my god, I can´t believe it."

„It´s a deal!", Barney smiles and puts out his hand to shake hands with Robin. Robin doesn´t get that and intends to hug him and so the both of them crash together pretty awkwardly. When they realize what the other one wanted to do, Robin stretches out her hand and Barney now tries to hug her what ends in another awkward moment. Both of them decide to stop doing anything, Ellie shakes her head and wonders what the hell just happened. Robin thanks Barney again.

The day goes by very quickly and Robin goes to get Scout. Ellie can´t wait and jumps around excitedly. When Robin brings him both Barney and Ellie stroke and cuddle him and are truly fond of the cute little dog. Everything seems to be perfect and soon, they have their very own rythym. Robin enters their apartment in the morning, Scout jumps at her, they wait until Barney leaves and then Robin, Ellie and Scout go for a walk. They spend the day with playing, drawing, watching movies, eating and playing outside with Scout or just going for a walk with him. In the evening, Robin goes home and though Scout is always sad when Robin steps out of the door, he only lets out a few barks and then he jumps onto the couch to join Barney and Ellie. Both of them are very good with Scout and know how to calm him down.

So, in fact, everything is good until the 30th. At 9pm Ellie is already fast asleep and Barney is watching TV while typing something in his blog when he suddenly hears a knock on the door. It´s Robin with a big bag and a suitcase in her hands along with a desperate look on her face.

„Hey, Barney. Sorry, I know it´s late, but as it seems there has been a little misunderstanding..."


	8. Talking about beds

**Hey! New chapter along with another apology for the long wait. Enjoy it and the next chapter will follow soon. R&R please!**

Barney stares at her, „Wow, what happened?"

„This idiot kicked me out of my flat. As it seems, it´s not enough that Scout is out of the house, I have to go too."

„But you didn´t do anything, did you?"

„Of course not! Scout and his barking were the only problem!"

„That´s really bad, I´m sorry for you."

„Thank you. But now, I have nowhere to sleep... so, is it possible to sleep on your couch? Just for one night... maybe a few nights. I will look for a flat as soon as possible and I´ll pay rent."

„Of course, you can stay. I can´t kick my nanny out.", Barney winks, „Oh yeah, and don´t even dare to pay anything. It´s my pleasure to have you here."

„That´s so kind, thank you so much!" Robin almost hugs him, but it comes to her mind that Barney is her boss after all and she maybe shouldn´t be that affectionate.

Out of the blue, Barney suddenly asks, „Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

Robin blushes. Did she hear right? Did he just asked her to sleep in his bed? Is this sexual harassment now? Maybe not, as she would love to go to bed with him. But is he expecting she is sleeping with him as a thank you for his favour for real now? „Uhhhhh, I don´t know...", she stutters. Hell, she absolutely thinks about doing dirty things with him, but ... the big but: He´s her boss. She can´t sleep with her boss. That would be so inappropriate. And what about Ellie? She would be traumatized for life when she sees her nanny and her daddy making out or even worse sleeping together.

„You don´t have to. I just thought maybe you´d prefer sleeping in a real bed than on a couch after those stressful days and I don´t mind sleeping onto a couch for a change. We can alternate. One day I sleep on the couch, the other you sleep on the couch.", Barney clarifies.

„Ohhhh", he offered her his bed. Only his bed not himself and his bed. Robin is so thankful right now, she didn´t say another word. It would have been the most embarassing thing in the word, if he had found out, she actually thought of going to bed with him.

„That would be great. Thank you so much, Barney."

„Ok, well, so I will get some clean sheets for you and then you can go to bed."

„Thank you. So, it really doesn´t matter to you when you´re sleeping on the couch?"

„Absolutely not. You need some rest. It´s okay, otherwise I wouldn´t offer it." When Barney goes to get the sheets he suddenly turns around and winks at Robin, „But if I have some troubles on the couch I will join you in bed. Or if you need someone to hold you, I´m here."

Robin blushes again. Is this the way to talk to an employee? Maybe he also has a little crush on her? _Robin get your shit together, for the last time: He is your boss and you´re taking care of his daughter!,_ Robin scolds herself – though nobody can forbid her to at least fantasize about Barney Stinson.

The next morning, Robin is confused, when she doesn´t wake up in her own bed. She has to remind herself of where she is. The oversize-bed, the incredibly soft and good smelling sheets – she feels like a queen in here. She would love to stay in this bed the whole day... and she wouldn´t mind to get some company by a certain man. However she scolds herself to stop dreaming, getting up and do her work. When she enters the kitchen, Barney and Ellie already sit at the table enjoying their breakfast, as always – only that this time Robin does not come from the outside but from the bedroom.

„Good morning"

„Good morning!", Ellie answers.

„Good morning, Robin. Hope you slept well?"

„Unbelievably well. The bed is awesome."

„Oh, I know. Like its owner, right?", he winks at her once again.

Robin stares at him_, He has to stop! He drives me out of my mind. This is too much sexual tension – especially in the morning, and especially, when I haven´t had sex in months now. This is not funny. Does he know, I´m hot for him and so he´s teasing me? _

„Can I have some coffee, please? I really need a cup.", Robin asks instead of answering the question. Barney smirks and gives her a cup.

„So, do you two have some special plans today?", Barney asks and Ellie and Robin tell him about the playground where they plan to go to.


End file.
